


So darling save the last dance for me

by pad326



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pad326/pseuds/pad326
Summary: Again, English is not my mother language so I apologized all grammar errors.





	So darling save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English is not my mother language so I apologized all grammar errors.

Stars On ICE Japan 2018

She was drained and she felt her eyes shutting close. She loved touring and spending time with her friends but Olympics were only month ago and they had not have any holiday after the competition and she was exhausted. After three Olympic gold and two silver medals they were the most decorated figure skaters in the World but that hadn’t brought her life time happiness. Of course she was proud and happy about her medals but in the life she was alone. When they were competing it had been Tessa and Scott, Virtue and Moir against the World but after skating it was just her against the world and she didn’t know how to live that life. She was tired because her mind didn’t let her sleep.

“Tutu, we are in the hotel.” Scott said gently and pressed his lips to Tessa’s forehead. “Uh huh. When do we need to leave to dinner?” Tessa asked and tried to open her eyes. “Kiddo, we don’t need to go out if you are too tired.” Scott said and held his hand out for Tessa. “Yes we need to go. This is our final night in here Scott.” Tessa complain. “Whatever you want but I’m taking you early to bed.” Scott said and led Tessa out of the bus.

Like always Scott took his own and Tessa’s bag to go and walked next to Tessa inside the hotel. Other skaters had gone already in to their rooms and they were last waiting the elevator. “You can take a nap for hour and I will pick you up before we need to go, okay?” Scott asked. “That sounds good.” Tessa said and leaned against Scott chest. “You really need to take easy for couple days when we get back home. I will cancel everything if I have to, to get you rest.” Scott told and hugged her. “I will be fine Scott, I will. I just need few decent nights and I will be just like new person.” Tessa said and turned her head to give him kiss to cheek. Unfortunately or not her position was little bit awkward so she ended up kissing corner of his lips and she turned her head fast away. At the same time elevator opened it’s doors. “Come on, let’s get you rest Sweetie.” Scott pushed gently Tessa on move. Like a gentleman he escorted Tessa to the door of her room and handed her bag to her. “Sleep tight birdie, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Scott said and kissed her cheek before leaving her alone.

Scott used his own keycard to Tessa’s room and let himself in. As he had tough Tessa was fast as sleep and didn’t wake up as he entered her room. He watched the most beautiful girl in the World, hair spreading all over her pillow. He could watch her sleeping hours. Quietly Scott walked next to her bed and took of his shoes and laid himself next to her. He pulled his arm around her to small of her back and gentle rubbed her back. “Tessa darling. You need to start wake up.” Scott said and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. “Um, can I have five more minutes?” Tessa asked without even opening her eyes. “Yeah, I counted that.” Scott said and without hesitation Tessa cuddled deeper in his arms. This was all he ever wanted, being with her and cuddling next to her. Scott though and continued rubbing her back. Inch by inch his hand travelled lover and lover in Tessa’s back und till his hand ended to her ass and he realized where his hand was. Tessa didn’t move away and he knew that she didn’t sleep so he kept his hand there and pressed light kiss to her fore head and let his lips linger there little longer that they should had been. In his arms Tessa was finally able to let go and rest so she drifted back to sleep.

“Tutu.” Scott kissed her slightly to corner of her lips and continued. “You should get up and get dressed.” Tessa yawned and stretched her arms. “Scott your suit is all creased.” Tessa scolded while she walked to the bathroom. Scott stood up and took his jacket off and shook it a bit. “It will be fine. What you will wear? I have blue and red tie.” Scott wanted to know. “Put the red one.” Tessa shouted from the bathroom. Scott tied up his tie and sat down to the end of her bed. Couple minutes later Tessa showed up from the bathroom with full make up in her face and hair tied half up. “Turn around, I need to get chanced.” Tessa asked. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Scott told but still stood up and turned his back to her. Tessa took her, well his shirt and her brass off and took red dress out of the closed. She slipped in to the dress but she didn’t reach to the zipper. “Um Scott? Can you help me with the zipper?” She asked and was so shy and she didn’t even understand why. Before she even finished her sentence Scott was behind her and his hand where travelling in her bare back. “Are you trying to kill me Tessa? I probably need to kick other guys away from you the whole evening.” Scott told because she was STUNNING. The red dress liking up her body from every right places.

“Last dance for evening?” Tessa asked when they entered to the bar with whole Stars On Ice group. “You know you can have the first and the last and every dance between them if you only ask.” Scott winked his eye to her. Maybe he was flirting with her, he had cuddled with me earlier and didn’t remove his hand away from my back. Tessa tough and smiled to him. “You wanna drink?” Scott continued. “Yeah thanks.” Tessa answered and touched his arm. “I will always offer drink for the pretties girl in the bar. White vine?” Scott flirted. “Do you even need to ask? You have always know me.” Tessa said and kissed his cheek. Scott left her to the table and Tessa had time to think. The thing was that they had always been close, but now she didn’t know where they were. She loved him and had always loved him but was she in loved with him. Earlier she would have said that she loved him but she wasn’t in love with him but she wasn’t so sure anymore. She didn’t know what Scott thought but all the looks and touches recently spoke their own language, but what that meant she didn’t know. And they never spoke about it and she didn’t even want because it could end all this and she didn’t want that. She loved time they spent together and that’s why she didn’t wait Scott insisting to rest and sleep because she didn’t want to be alone. She was afraid that things would end up like they had ended up after Sochi, not talking and not knowing how to be together again. 

Scott brought them drinks and sat next to Tessa. Quickly Tessa scooted herself under his arm and found her favorite spot. “Ooo! Get a room.” Patrick teased and group around them started to laugh. Tessa felt her face flushed but decided not to care and showed her tong to Patrick. Scott was happy that Tessa didn’t mind others reactions and decided to stay in his side. Scott chatted with the other group happily and Tessa hardly followed the conversation, she just felt calm and peaceful against Scott’s side. Here she could sleep.

“You wanna dance my tiny dancer?” Scott asked quietly his lips brushing her ear. Tessa was shivering about alcohol and Scott’s raspy voice. “Always with you, you should know it by now.” Scott held his hand out and Tessa grabbed that happily. “Lead me to the dance floor Mr. Moir.” Tessa flirted without thinking. The music suddenly changed when they entered to the dance floor.

“This feels so wrong us to dance this song because this was Gabi’s and Guillaume’s program.” Tessa told but still pressed her back against Scott’s body. “I don’t think there is nothing wrong.” Scott croaked in to her ear and continued humming in to her.  
“I’m in love with the shape off you. We push and pull like a magnet do although my heart is falling too. I’m in love with your body and last night you were in my room and now my bedsheets smells like you. Every day discovering something brand new I’m in love with your body.”  
All this time he kept Tessa’s body as close he could. Neither off them noticed the looks of the others when they stayed in their own bubble. Tessa knew this was too intimate but at the moment she wanted to absorb everything she could from Scott because she didn’t know how many days like this she would anymore get. She let Scott pull herself even closer and her hips moving against his. Scott wasn’t sure how long he could continue like this because he was feeling rising tenderness in his trousers He wanted her so badly and not kissing her anywhere else than her neck took all his power.

The song ended up and next thing notes he heard was one of he’s favorite song and he rolled Tessa over to face him so he could dance cha cha with her. Tessa let him lead like she had previous 20 years. She knew this song and every word off it but this time she had Scott humming lyrics in to her ear.  
“You can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye let him hold you tight. You can smile, every smile for the man who held your hand neath the pale moon light. But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me.  
Oh I know that the music’s fine like sparkling wine. Go and have your fun, laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone. But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me. Baby don't you know I love you so can't you feel it when we touch. I will never let you go I love you oh so much.”

Suddenly Tessa felt that this all was too much. Michael Buble continued his singing but she needed to get out. One second and she was out off Scott’s reach and without looking back she ran out. Air was the only thing she could think and she just run.  
“Tessa wait!” Scott ran after her out of the bar. Tessa didn’t stop before Scott crabbed her hand. She had heels so it was easy for Scott to catch her. Scott was confused and all he could see was Tessa’s eyes full off tears. “Hey what’s wrong Tutu?” “I can’t do this. I can’t pretend that everything is fine. This should be time of my life but I just can’t be happy.” Tessa cried. “Hey, hey come here” Scott pulled Tessa into his arms and to tight hug. With his strong hands Scott forced Tessa to calm down and breath with him. When he felt Tessa finally letting go he loose bit his hold of her and guided them to sit bench nearby. Knowing her, he knew that one wrong word could upset her even more or drive her further away from him. “Honey, this is not just you being tired. Can you please tell me what is wrong because seeing you crying and running away from me, kills me.” Scott asked and tried to wipe tears away from Tessa’s face. “What happens to us now Scott?” Tessa asked tears quietly. “What do you mean Tess?” Scott was confused. “When we go home? How our lives will be? When do I see you? Is this now here, is this the end? I can’t sleep because I’m afraid that when I close my eyes you will be gone.” Tessa started to panic again. “First off all, I will never leave you. Don’t you even dare to think that after twenty years I would live even a day without thinking off you. What will future holds for us, I don’t know but I promise that I will always be there for you. I love you Tess. I love you more than anyone else in this world and I don’t think that I will ever love anyone else as much as I love you. You are the first person I think in the morning and the last I think before I fell asleep.” Scott confessed and then kissed Tessa’s forehead but that only rise panic inside Tessa and she stood up. “What if this is not enough? What if I need more than kiss on the cheeks or my forehead?” “Is that a problem?” Scott asked and Tessa flushed. “So what? I’m in love with you Scott…” Tessa didn’t have time to end her sentence before Scott had stood up and pressed his lips against her lips. His lips tried to tell her every passion and feeling that he had inside of him. “I love you Tessa, I have loved you since the day we met first time.” Scott told and kissed her again. “I love you too Scotty." Scott kept on holding her close and once in the while gave kisses to her. "Do we have to go back in or can we leave?” Tessa asked and got Scott grin. “Never, I’m going to take you strait back to hotel and show how much I love you.” Scott told and scooted Tessa in his lap.


End file.
